Distractions
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Aang has picked up the habit of staring at Katara in admiration, especially throughout the night, when he doesn't think she notices. [ Kataang. ]


**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters but, if I did, let's just say there would be a continued series from the last episode up into Korra comes into the picture... Heuheuheu~**

* * *

><p>Nights and mornings happened to be two of the Avatar's favorite moments throughout the day for one main reason. <em>Katara<em>. Just thinking of the name for the boy was enough to make his pale face flush and have him absently tugging at the collar of his tunic as if it were suddenly suffocating him.

This was, of course, a recently acquired adoration seeing as the water tribe girl had slumbered in her own quarters up until about two weeks or so. She had been timid about the ordeal, murmuring on about how uncomfortable she would feel, but-Aang wasn't the least bit stupid. It was mostly due to Sokka's insistent nagging on how he didn't want him to '_touch his sister,_' or something of the sort. Though they both knew that Aang wasn't capable of such an act; everyone knew that he was so tightly woven around the water-bending master's finger.

Whatever she told him to do, no matter how stupid or silly it may be, he would willingly oblige just to see the smug look plaster across her smooth countenance. It was worth it to him and he had done such bizarre things in the past, which he had been mercilessly teased for by Sokka who found it more than amusing, at least until Suki started demanding such things of him.

However, once the brunette had decided to marry him and be his forever and always, she and her overly concerned brother were finally complacent with the idea of them sleeping in the same bed. If anything, mused the Avatar, she fell asleep rather peacefully beside him and that was the beginning of his infatuation.

It had been a rather strenuous day for the gang, going to meetings and all, and the two soul mates were finally returning to the warmth of their bedroom. Katara had slipped into the silk pajamas she recently acquired from Ba Sing Se behind the security of a cherry blossom room divider, allowing Aang's innocent eyes to feast upon the outline of her body.

A scarlet flush tinted his cheeks at the knowledge that she was changing a few feet away behind the divider, allowing his eyes to gaze over the soft curves of her body, until she pokes her head around the decor to give him a pointed look.

"Hey Aang-" She pauses mid-sentence to give him a quizzical look before playfully tilting her head. "What are you doing?" She inquires with a quirked brow to the wide-eyed boy staring at her as if in a trance.

He weakly lifts a finger in the air, as if capable of forming a coherent sentence, before dropping the appendage to offer a half-hearted shrug. "I, uh" He scratches the side of his head as he attempts to think of a convincing excuse for why he had been staring at her; she should be used to that by now considering he always has the look of yearning within his eyes. "I was.. Counting the number of cherry blossoms on the divider and there's exactly," he squinted for a moment, "thirty-six." A broad grin spreads across his lips and she offers a chuckle before returning behind the divider.

"Uh huh, _right_, sure you were."

In a few minutes time, she's sauntering her way towards the bed and connecting her eyes with the latter's. Sapphire eyes stare at him a moment longer, offering a small smile, as she crawls in beside him and instinctively cuddled into the warmth that his body always seems to offer her with. She feels his fingers gently toying with her locks before gently removing the hair tie until her hair falls in pools along his bare chest. And, Spirits, she always smelled so intoxicating to the boy and it nearly drove him insane sleeping beside her every night with the temptation to touch her so urgent. Alas: he had morals and he wouldn't do anything out of line, especially if she didn't want it.

Eventually she glances up at him and points to the small lamp resting upon one of the nightstands, "Lights out, I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep, Aang."

And sometimes he would stare at her for too long, finding himself drowning in the clear aqua pool that her eyes provided. Not that, that bothered him in the least bit; he would willingly drown in those eyes everyday and every night if he had to. Spirits, she was beautiful and he-his thoughts were temporarily muddled upon the tingling sensation of warm lips pressing tenderly against his own cooler ones. Gray eyes blinked once, twice, thrice before returning the kiss and earning a content sigh from the water tribe girl.

"Earth to Aang? I said turn the light out." Once more she motioned to the lamp still burning beside the nightstand. This time she knew she had gotten his attention seeing as he flushed and shifted his head until he blew a gentle gust of air to put out the burning wick. "Goodnight, Aang."

It was nearly impossible to remove the grin plastered stupidly across his lips as he hums in response to the statement, nearly lost in translation at the thought of the latter initiating the kiss for once. Perhaps it was silly that he was feeling giddy and quite euphoric, after all it was just a kiss, but he couldn't withhold the way that each peck made him feel. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he still got butterflies with just the way the she looks at him and-And Sokka would tease him with that, too, saying that's a '_girly_' emotion.

"G'night, Katara."

He shimmied his way down the material of the sheets and relaxed in the serene silence encasing the room, only the sounds of their even breathing audible. Times like these made him forget the more trivial things, like rebuilding the nation and dealing with all the meetings. He was still the little kid from before, immature and a bit naïve, but everyone was expecting him to miraculously become a man to tend to the world and.. Blah, blah, blah.

Thinking of trivial matters was pointless when he was pressed against Katara's body, feeling the tickle of her hair and breath against his chest. Gray eyes glance down to gaze upon her face, the only moment when it wasn't so awkward and noticed by the teenager, and offered a wistful sigh. She had always been beautiful, by far the most beautiful girl-_woman-_ he had ever laid eyes on.

And she was _his_.

Spirits, mused the boy, she was all his. There were times he had questioned the Spirits how he had winded up with such a gorgeous, sophisticated girl like her in the first place. Fate, one of his mentors would have said, fate brought you to her and fate allowed you two to fall in love. He crinkled his pale nose at the thought of the word 'fate.' Sometimes he fancied thinking that he was just lucky. That was something he believed in. She could have had any man, be it from the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe, or even the Fire Nation, but she chose him. She chose the last surviving remnant of the Air Nomads, and the Avatar himself to fall in love with.

"I love you, Katara." He whispers into the silence of the room as if telling a secret that no one else should know, though it was clear to everyone that was in the same room with him, but no. That whisper was between the two of them only, and that was his way of privately confessing what he felt for her though she knew for herself. "My girlfriend, my fiancé, the love of my life, my forever girl." And he knew he was cheesy and that saying those things were cliché, but he had no other way to put his feelings.

His pale fingers hesitantly reach out to ghost along the delicate contours of her face, gliding along her cheekbones to trace small, feather light circles before proceeding to cup her cheek. She stirred slightly, offering a low moan, before keening further into his chest. He shifted slightly and turned on his side, allowing his fingers to continue their journey as she settles once more. His fingers ghost along the softness of her lips before he leans down to place a kiss upon them, silently pondering whether she can feel his administrations.

One of her exposed, mocha-colored arms finds itself wrapped around his slender waist as if to anchor him there beside him and he can't help but to chuckle at the movement. "Oh, Katara, I'm not going anywhere.." He whispers as he traces small air nomad symbols upon her upper arm, making her shiver once more. "But if Sokka busts in here, I can't make any promises." He winces at the idea of Sokka, who recently agreed to the arrangement mind you, casually strolling into the room to find his sister wrapped around his body. Big brothers could be scary, especially when it came to little sisters.

Nonetheless he continues to speak to her as if she's aware of the things that he is saying, and he likes to think that somewhere in her subconscious she can hear him. That she can _feel_ him. This time he allows his fingers to trail along the length of her forearm and back, repeating the action a few times until he's satisfied with the tiny goosebumps that appear there. He finally returns his hands to her wavy locks, tucking a few strays securely behind her ear, before leaning forward to place gentle kisses upon her eyelids and finally on her forehead.

"Hey, Aang?" Comes a saccharine voice, followed by the fluttering of her lids to reveal a pair of hazy, sapphire irises.

Cue the scarlet blush tainting his cheeks once more followed by a soft, "_Hmm_?"

Katara stifles her yawn within the pillows for a moment before returning to bury her face against the latter's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

A soft groan emanates from the boy as he wraps his arms securely around the bender's lithe waist, possessively pulling her closer against the heat his body provided. "Trying to sleep?" He weakly offered with a nervous chuckle as he feels her running her cool fingers along the length of his spine.

"_Sure_."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe it's just me, but I like the idea of Aang thinking of Katara and thinking of the things he loves about her while she's asleep. You know-staring at her in appraisal and adoration, those cute things. Lemme know what you think, yeah? :3 I have so much muse for these two. I hope they're in character, at least a little. <strong>


End file.
